¿Qué sucede con Steven?
by Elvats
Summary: Últimamente Steven se comporta extraño...
1. ¿Qué te ocurre Steven?

Algo andaba mal con Steven. No era el mismo a los ojos de sus protectoras, no se veía como el mismo a mirada de su padre y simplemente no era el mismo en cierta parte. Se podría decir que estaba distraído, se le preguntó qué le sucedía y no dijo nada coherente o creíble, incluso se quedó en silencio cuando la pregunta fue hecha más de cinco veces. Era cosa de extrañarse.

El tan esperado día de pícnic que él propuso con tanto entusiasmo llegó, y su reacción al saber que ya era hoy, dejó mucho que desear.

Cuando se le informó, solo soltó un "esta bien", en su voz se vio timidez y por momentos se perdió en su mente mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse.

No se vio alegre como acostumbra, no fue tan ocasionalmente enfadoso como acostumbraba, y cada vez que se acercaban más al granero donde habitaban las otras dos gemas, el simplemente se volvió más silencioso aún.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, la gema verde saludó gritando tan solo los vió y pronto se unió la gema del océano a aquella gran bienvenida que usualmente le brindaban a Steven. Solo que el pequeño de cabellos rizados no correspondió de la misma manera ocasionando que las dos se extrañasen.

Le preguntaron a las gemas de cristal lo que ocurría. "No lo sabemos" respondió Perla por todas. "Igual solo es por ahora, luego se le pasa" dijo Amatista insegura de sus palabras.

Mientras se colocaban las cosas para el pícnic, Steven estaba tan metido en su mundo y tan intranquilo a la vez, que no terminó por ayudar casi en nada. También por este comportamiento, hacia que todo se atrasará.

Peridot confusa lo miraba preguntándose lo que le sucedía. Ciertamente todos también estaban así, pero fueron más discretos que la fanática por los marcianitos que en más de una ocasión, hizo que Steven saltara del susto cuando ella lo sorprendía preguntándole lo que le sucedía a la vez de que estaba inmerso en su mundillo.

Ya para la tarde, cuando el cielo se tiñó de un anaranjado hermoso, cuando la brisa comenzó a sentirse más fría y los últimos rayos cálidos del sol pegaban contra las pieles, todos se encontraban sentados sobre aquel mantel extenso, junto a los platos y el cesto donde aguardaba la comida. El pequeño híbrido seguía todavía "extraño" o simplemente diferente a lo usual. No era nada grave puesto a que tenía un rubor en las mejillas y ya estaban seguros que no tenía fiebre. Tampoco se veía que pasaba por una melancólica, o lo atormentaba algo grave. Y dejando todo eso de lado, ¿qué podría tener?

¿Qué tienes Steven?

Garnet en un punto dado dejo de preguntarse y sonrió levemente al enterarse por fin. Sea gracias a su visión futura o porque simplemente observó bien la situación supo lo que sucedía. Greg también se tranquilizó al comprenderlo.

Las cuatro gemas restantes quedaron confusas, y cuando preguntaron acerca de lo que sucedía, no dijeron nada, simplemente aclararon que no había del porqué preocuparse.

Lapis se calmó al ver que no era nada grave, simplemente le daría su espacio y esperaría a ver que era. Perla y Amastista también decidieron lo mismo y comenzaron a disfrutar del pícnic, aunque aún poseían aquella curiosidad de lo que le sucedía.

Peridot por otra parte demandó respuestas. Y cuando comenzó a hartar con su insistencia de saber, Garnet le dijo "Solo míralo y lo sabrás". Ella armo un alboroto después de escuchar aquello, y al terminar de hacerlo, optó por simplemente ir a donde se encontraba el híbrido sentado a confrontarlo.

Se encontraba distraído todavía y volvió a pegar un brinco del susto, cuando la gema lo llamó y lo comenzó a cuestionar de manera leve. Tampoco quería que se asustara, por lo que hizo buen uso de la indirectas que había visto en Campamento Amor y Pinos, solo para que después de unos intentos, el pequeño híbrido se quedara tan confundido que la veía desconcertado. Cuando Peridot observó eso, decidió simplemente expulsar la pregunta que tenía en la cabeza desde que llegó Steven.

—¿Qué te ocurre Steven?

—¿Qué me ocurre... ? Yo... No me ocurre...

Steven la miró un poco nervioso, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, volteó a donde se encontraban las demás, se sonrojó intensamente y volvió con Peridot ahora más tímido.

—N-No... No me ocurre nada... —confesó avergonzado mientras bajaba la cabeza.

De lo más extraño para la verde sin dudas. Volteó extrañada a donde había mirado, y solo miró a Lapis expectante a los alrededores, a Greg y a las gemas de cristal hablando sobre el mantel que estaba en el pasto.

Volvió al final a mirar al pequeño híbrido de nuevo, se lo encontró donde mismo todavía con una apariencia tímida, y de repente abrió los ojos mucho y en su mente todo encajó.

"¡Steven le tiene miedo a alguien!"

Ese comportamiento extraño, su alejamiento de las otras, sus sustos y la forma en que se veía tímido todo el tiempo y su actitud reservada. Era obvio que sentía pavor por alguien ¿no? ¿Pero si esto era cierto, a quien le tenía miedo?

—¿Estas seguro Steven? —pregunto con seriedad ella.

—Si...

—¿Seguro? —miró de reojo atrás suyo.

—Si, seguro —dijo y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Bueno... —soltó extrañada, frunció el ceño y miró a donde estaban los otros —Si tienes miedo o algo así, dime. Sabes que te puedo ayudar Steven.

El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza, la gema verde lo miró por un lapso corto, y luego se fue a donde yacían las otras.

Una vez solo, Steven se quedó rodeado por el silencio absoluto. Miró penosamente hacia donde Lapis estaba sentada, miró la figura de la gema calmada mirando hacia el atardecer, su cabellera azul, la piedra con forma de gota en su espalda y una parte de su rostro sereno.

Al pequeño híbrido le ardieron las mejillas y su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal con tan solo verla.

La gema del océano sintió la mirada de Steven en un punto, volteo y lo vio mirándola de una manera reservada. Y una vez hubo contacto visual entre los dos, al pequeño le brillaron los ojos, se le erizó la piel y su corazón palpitó como nunca lo había hecho.

Ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa y la mirada de Steven tembló, dirigió su vista a otro lugar tímidamente y observó sus manos temblorosas.

"¿Qué me sucede... ?" se preguntó el niño híbrido de cabellera rizada, confundido y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.


	2. ¿Qué piensa de mí?

Tan solo Steven llego a casa, se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto sin decir palabra alguna. Se aventó en su cama, agarro su almohada y enterró su rostro claramente ruborizado en ella.

Perla lo siguió tan solo miró como el pequeño había abandonado el auto y había corrido sin mirar atrás en dirección hacia la casa. Ni siquiera se despidió de su padre o escuchó lo que la gema esbelta le dijo cuando corrió de repente. Inclusive cuando se encontraban a medio camino de llegar, ignoró a todos y quedo completamente sumido en su mundillo. Estaba tan fuera de si, que ni siquiera reaccionó a los comentarios de Amatista, los cuales siempre lo hacían sonreír.

Perla subió al cuarto del híbrido tan solo entró a la casa, una vez llegó, lo encontró con la cara absorta en la almohada. El aire de todo aquello, parecía algo extraño ya para la esbelta.

—¿Steven? ¿Te encuentras bien... ?

No hubo respuesta, ella bajo la cabeza, suspiró, miró a los alrededores, se acercó con el y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Steven, dime. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo o algo? —puso su mano en el cuerpo del pequeño y preguntó —¿Tienes hambre? Si es así, sabes que puedo prepárar...

—Eptoy bem... —soltó Steven aún con su cara sobre la almohada.

La esbelta mostró confusión, se acercó más a él para poder escucharlo mejor y preguntó.

—¿Como?

—Quem esptoy bem...

—¿Qué... ? ¿Qué dijiste Steven?

Steven descubrió su rostro y volteó a verla.

—Estoy bien... —dijo con las mejillas rojas, la mirada cristalizada mientras hacía lo que parecía ser un leve puchero. El bajo la mirada después de eso y agregó para afirmar —Eso es lo que dije...

Perla se acercó más a él, tocó el rostro de Steven nada más lo observó así, sonrió con calidez, lo acarició en una de las mejillas y trató de limpiar posibles lágrimas.

—Ay Steven... —dijo y se incorporó más en la cama —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. ¿Verdad?

El pequeño híbrido asintió, alejó su rostro de las manos de ella y volvió a acostarse con un fingido cansancio extremo, como si estuviera derrotado por completo.

Perla bajo la cabeza. No estaba preparada para algo así ciertamente, su información del comportamiento humano seguía siendo escaso, y lo que sabía de ello y de su Steven, no podía relacionarse o aplicarse a lo que veía en ese momento. Era desconocido el comportamiento que había estado viendo en el hasta ese instante, totalmente nuevo para ella, pero eso no significaba que se diera por vencida claro está.

—No importa que sea, puedes decírmelo. Yo te escuchare y haré lo que pueda para ayudarte y apoyarte.

Hubo un silencio, el pequeño de cabellera rizada se movió un poco aún acostado.

—Gracias Perla... —dijo por fin Steven —Pero, ahora estoy bien... No me sucede nada, y... Y me gustaría estar solo en este momento...

Nada más dijo aquello y se acomodó dándole la espalda a la gema. Perla lo observó un tanto desanimada.

—Bueno Steven... —habló y se levantó de la cama —Por favor recuerda lo que dije, y si tienes hambre, dime. Estaré abajo...

La esbelta miró unos segundos más a Steven, y después terminó retirándose del cuarto por completo.

Steven se quedó solo ahora en el silencio del lugar. El soltó un suspiró, tomó su almohada con fuerza y volvió a enterrar su rostro en esta, haciendo un diminuto escándalo al hacerlo.

Una vez termino, retiro su almohada. Todavía con su sonrojo intenso, pudo sentir como su corazón estaba acelerado, y cuando recordaba lo vivido, cuando pensaba en aquella ligera sonrisa de aquella gema, el palpitar se hacía más fuerte y sus mejillas ardían todavía más.

—¿Qu-Qué sucede conmigo... ? —se susurró para si, envuelto en una sensación extraña.

Diría algo como, "Ella me da miedo", para explicar su estado, o no, es más, "Ella me aterra" siguiendo la lógica de Peridot por completo. Le tenía miedo a ella, a sus ojos azules, que de repente se le hacían terroríficamente lindos...

Y hablando de horrores bellos, también estaba esa sonrisa. Esa serena y preciosa sonrisa...

Al pequeño híbrido se le erizó la piel y abrió más los ojos sorprendido, mientras ahora abrazaba con timidez las sábanas de su cama. Pensó otras veces en las que había visto esa sonrisa, cuando le sonrió solo a él. Al abrazo se le unió la almohada, y el acercó su rostro enrojecido a ella.

También rememoró su risa, esa que era tan curiosa y divertida a la vez, y extrañamente parecía llenarlo de gusto al recordar cómo era. Realmente le gustaría escucharla de nuevo. Y el pequeño nada más pensar en eso, abrazo con mucho más empeño la almohada y oculto en esta su rostro.

"Quiero verla... " se dijo en sus pensamientos. "Hubiera aprovechado cuando estaba allá... " pensó un tanto desanimado y dejó la almohada y las sábanas en paz. "No debí estar tan distante... Ojalá hubiera ido con ella."

Steven miró al techo de su habitación, se sentó en la cama y observó los alrededores con un aire de tristeza.

—¿Qué pensará ella de mi... ? —soltó rompiendo el silencio de su habitación —Me preguntó si... —entrelazó sus dedos y bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas —Me preguntó si tal vez ella también se pondría así por mi...

Nada más concreto aquello y sus mejillas ardieron, cerró los ojos con fuerza, negó con la cabeza varias veces y con sus manos tapó su rostro apenado.

—¿Q-Qué estoy diciendo... ? —se preguntó tímidamente —No debería de decir eso...

Volvió a acostarse en su cama y se quedó indagando en sus pensamientos, con aquella expresión de inseguridad que lo había seguido hasta ese punto.

No podría explicarlo del todo, pero a pesar de verse nervioso, sentirse de esta manera tan poco de él hacia ese estado tan desconocido, que solo había oído pero no experimentado. De verse apenado y algo molesto con su comportamiento y pensamientos. Podría decir que se sentía feliz sintiéndolo.

Muy en sus adentros, le gustaba estar así. Lo ponía feliz estar así a causa de ella... Qué extraño, ¿no?

Entre unos cuantos suspiros más del pequeño de cabellera rizada. Entre sonrojos y hacerse preguntas sin tener las respuestas. Por fin en el silencio del cuarto, el quedó dormido, soñó profundamente en una sonrisa que le dio una gema azul en un día de pícnic organizado por el.

Muy pronto vería a Lapis Lazuli para poder aclarar todas esas emociones tan fuertes y confusas. Peridot incluso le ayudaría al pequeño Steven.


End file.
